Self Destruct
by Katia-chan
Summary: The voices would come, and only the plunging of a knife into his hands or arms could free him, only blood could bring him back to reality, and he hated it.
1. Chapter 1

Self Destruct  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: Still trying to recover from the writer's block that has me gripped tight. It sort of sucks, I have so much I need to update! So sorry to those who are now furious. It's 7 in the morning...I should be sleeping! I'm on spring break! And this is just a little weird. I haven't decided yet if it will be a chapter story or one shot. I'll have to see how it ends. Love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: to tired, come up with your own damn disclaimer.  
  
()()()()()()(()())()  
  
'Come and join us, you're so close, don't leave now, you know you want us, need us, want to join us and be like us,' darkness, it was all he could see, all he could touch or know. They rang in his ears, ricocheting around his mind, taking over his very being. 'enter in with us and be like us and know our secrets, we know yours, we know you are alone, we will claim you, we will have you' their icy fingers gripped his body, squeezing him. In a place somewhere far distant he could feel sweat pouring down his body, but that wasn't important right now. They wanted him.  
  
"NO! leave me alone!" he screamed for what seemed like the thousandth time, but his throat, his raw red throat couldn't yell loud enough to make them listen, make them go away.  
  
'Come to us, be one with us, like us, in us, we have you and escape is futile'  
  
"No!" he fought desperately, like a condemned man, to get away, to run. He forced through the fog in his mind, forced his frozen body to move, and grab the knife on the table.  
  
'Stay with us, know our secrets because we know all of you, know your fears and horrors, know your delights'  
  
"No!!" he screamed, gashing the knife across his upper arm.  
  
As their voices faded his mind was returned to his body with a jolt. He found himself lying on the floor, his body knotted into a little ball. He flopped onto his back, his sweaty body shivering in the chills that racked him. His clenched jaws ached and his tight shaking muscles quivered with the strain of staying together, and not shattering. He pried his tightly shut eyes open and looked at the cut. It was deeper then last time, but he knew why, they had been more insistent, more urgent, and he had been more afraid, afraid they would finally take him. He sighed and allowed his body to relax, and then remembered that Bakura would be home soon. He would have to clean this up and get back to normal. Normal, was he? Was it normal to see things and hear voices? He didn't know.  
  
Stumbling to his feet he had to lean against the wall to keep from falling again.  
  
'Come' he heard the tiny whisper and only sheer will kept him on his feet and silent. He grabbed the knife again and sliced viciously right below the first cut. The voices that had been escalating went away.  
  
What did they want from him? He couldn't sleep much now, for they were waiting inside his dreams, waiting to catch him, and if Bakura was home there was no way to get rid of them, he couldn't cut himself, couldn't use the sharp pain to jolt himself out of his prison, but he found ways, if Bakura was home he simply found something sharp to run into, or the stove to burn himself on, it always looked like an accident. If Bakura knew about the trances, the purposeful pain, he didn't show it.  
  
The voices would come, and only the plunging of a knife into his hands or arms could free him, only blood could bring him back to reality, and he hated it.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Well, good news! This won't be a one shot! I hope you all are enjoying, and I should hopefully be able to update it soon.  
  
Reviews or flames would be appreciated!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Self Destruct  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: I'm updating something within the same week I wrote it! It's a miracle. Well, the inspiration is slowly fading, so I'll thank all the reviewers right now...thank you you all! I love you! There, now I'll start the fic and have my huge long rant at the bottom.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
He stood in the shower, the water turned on as hot as it would go to keep them at bay, to keep his head clear. The droplets burned him, and he loved it. He watched the water travel down his chest, leaving little paths of pink in its wake.  
  
He wanted to know if he was crazy, if he were losing his mind. Of course he was, how could he doubt it, he heard voices that would only go away with pain. He was an unwilling masochist, the most screwed up of them all. He didn't want himself, but he dind't want to go crazy. He knew he already was, but he knew it would get worse if he stayed with them, listened to their beckoning cries and hopeless wails. It would push him over the edge, and then he wouldn't be able to fight them, and he'd fall. Down down down, to where they waited for him. He shivered despite the burning heat and climbed out of the shower. The air felt freezing compared to the burning shower, and he wrapped a towel around him and went into his room to get dressed.  
  
After dawning a pair of black sweat pants and a black sweatshirt he trooped downstairs and heated up last night's Chinese left overs. Sitting in front of the couch he turned on the TV and treated himself to a few mindless hours of cartoons, and then Bakura came home.  
  
The spirit walked in at gave a mock glare.  
  
"You ate my Chinese, now I get your soul." Ryou smiled and took a big bite of the egg drop soup, burning his tongue and not telling Bakura it burned his tongue, because that would ruin everything.  
  
"Come and get it," Ryou said, taking the last mouthful into his mouth and not swallowing.  
  
"You hentai," Bakura teased, poking Ryou in the chest "Swallow that." Ryou grinned and felt a little soup dribble down his chin. Bakura bent over in laughter and Ryou swallowed the soup with difficulty, still choking and laughing.  
  
"Bakura, you made me drool on myself!" he said, he went to wipe it off but Bakura caught his hand and licked just a little of the soup off Ryou's face, just a little tongue flick.  
  
"There, all clan."  
  
"You Neko." Bakura simply meowed and started nuzzling Ryou's hand. Ryou hit him over the head with the chopsticks.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Are you ready to go to bed neko-yami?" Bakura started to shake his head, but then a yawn twisted his face and he switched to a nod.  
  
"Let's go." They trooped upstairs, stripped down to their boxers and climbed into the queen sized bed.  
  
"Good night Ryou."  
  
"Good night Bakura." Bakura rolled over and Ryou lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, he didn't want to sleep, knowing what it would bring, but he felt so safe and warm and comfortable, he rolled over and looked at the floor, the chopsticks lay there. He picked them up and set them on the night table, ready for his use whenever the occasion called for it.  
  
He smiled at them and drifted off.  
  
'we want to know you, feel you, touch you and read you, we want to suck your being in with us and keep you for our own' he jerked awake, his body rigid and sweating, muscles cramping on the spot. He felt himself jerk, the voices rang loud in his head and he bit his tongue hard to keep from screaming. He must not wake Bakura, it was essential.  
  
"You have weapons over there, use them," he hissed under his breath, "Just reach out your hand, grab them and then it'll be over." His voice wasn't even a whisper; it was the quietest of hisses. He tried to lift his hand, trying to listen to his own commands, willing his hand to grab his liberators, but his hand was frozen to his side, fingernails biting into his palm.  
  
"Move," he hissed, the voices screamed in his head. 'Don't' fight! You are ours and ours alone, we claimed you with the first brush of,'  
  
"No," he whispered desperately, "No." His body gave another lurch, and it was all he needed, his hand was finally freed, and with the voices still screaming he grabbed the chopsticks, jabbed them into his hand. The voices quieted a little, but were still there, they didn't except merely pain, they wanted blood.  
  
He pressed hard and then he twisted and drew drops of blood. There was a climactic roar in his head and then they went quiet.  
  
He flopped back on the bed, breathing hard and slowly relaxing his tight muscles. He carefully set the chopsticks down and looked over at the clock. It was 3 in the morning, and he knew, just by the way his body shook that sleep would be evasive tonight.  
  
He got up to rinse the sacrifice from his hands.  
  
()()()()(()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Well, I liked this chapter, almost better then the last one, but I want to know what's going through your head, but I'm not a telepath, so you'll have to review and tell me what you think.  
  
TTFn  
  
Katia-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

Self Destruct  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm finally typing something that actually needed an update! Be proud of me!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I feel really special. And if Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru is reading this, twistedly is a word.*grins*  
  
OK, I'm done being retarded now. Enjoy the fic! And Happy Easter!  
  
()()())()())()()()()()  
  
The sun peeked through the curtains and Ryou sat on the floor, book clutched in his hands, staring blankly at the pages. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep in the day time. It wasn't possible. He threw the book into the corner and stood up, headed for the shower.  
  
"Morning Ryou." Came the sleepy voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Bakura looking at him through sleep heavy eyes.  
  
"Morning, did I wake you?" Bakura nodded and gestured at the book in the corner.  
  
"You definitely don't have the silent skills of a thief."  
  
"Nope, guess not, I'm going to shower, go back to sleep." Bakura groaned and rolled over.  
  
"How do you expect me to get any sleep with you bouncing around at 3 in the morning?"  
  
"I don't," Ryou froze his heart stopping. 3 in the morning? That was when he, no, he couldn't think about that. Answer you idiot! He commanded himself.  
  
"I don't bounce around you baka." He finally managed. Bakura gave him a strange look.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Of course I am, I just need to shower." Bakura didn't look convinced, but Ryou ran out of the room anyway.  
  
In the shower Ryou finally let out is breath. If Bakura had been awake then he was screwed, unless he had just half awakened. He turned up the shower to its hottest again and stood under the burning water. They had been quiet for to long and he was frightened by their silence. When they quieted for so long it usually meant he was headed for hell, and he didn't want to go.  
  
He stood there until the hot water ran out and then climbed out of the shower. His white skin was a darkish pink and he was now freezing.  
  
Grabbing the nearest towel he went back into the room where Bakura was sitting on the bed.  
  
"God, long enough shower?" Ryou grinned at him and went rummaging for a shirt.  
  
"Did you leave me any hot water in there?"  
  
"Nope, just pretend it's the river."  
  
"The outside was warmer when I bathed in the river. This Ra forsaken place is to damn cold for that." Ryou smiled at him and pulled the shirt over his head.  
  
"You pussy." Bakura started to smile, and then his face went serious.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's that on your arm?" Ryou froze in mid smile and put his hand up to it.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, I just ran into something on my way home from school."  
  
"That's a rather big bandage for running into something."  
  
"It's not that bad." Bakura stood up.  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Let me see!"  
  
"Damnit Bakura no!" He ignored him and taking Ryou's arm firmly in his hands he ripped off the bandage.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Ryou whispered.  
  
"Holy shit Ryou, what the hell did you do?" Ryou sighed and shivered slightly as whispers began to haunt his mind. 'No, not here, please' he thought. He was already in enough trouble as it was.  
  
"Ryou, what's going on?" Bakura whispered.  
  
"A, A lot." Ryou said.  
  
'Come to join us, closer, just a bit closer. You know you need us, want us. Every cavity of you we inhabit. We are everywhere. Enter in with us, come with us  
  
Come'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: dun dun dun, the plot thickens. Well, this was a cliffy! A horrible awful terrible cliffy! Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
...too much caffeine. Anyway, the next update will be soon.  
  
Sorry that it's so short. The next chapter should be longer.  
  
Review to make me happy!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	4. Chapter 4

Self Destruct

By Katia-chan

A/N: Please don't kill me! gets on her knees and begs

Cali: for the love of all things sacred, relax. They won't kill you until you write the rest of this fic.

Well, that could be a while, considering my patterns of updating.

Cali: you're telling me.

Excuse me, but who still has to update her fruits basket fic?

Cali: sweatdrops shut up! That's not my job, it's Erey's!

Sure, excuses excuses. Well, so as to prolong my life a little longer, here's the fic.

Special thanks to Sozuki, who is posting this for me while my computer is down. I love you Sozuki-chan!

Now, enjoy the fic

()()()()()()()()()()

"What's going on Ryou?" Ryou's breath shuddered out of him.

"A. A lot." Bakura sat back and looked at his hikari. He didn't know how he had missed it, but the boy seemed a little more faded. His skin was whiter then normal and he had circles under his eyes, dark ones that made it look as if he'd never slept. He was thinner and his usually silky hair seemed flatter, not greasy, just lifeless.

"I can't tell you yami." Ryou whispered. "Please don't make me tell you." The child begged.

Bakura looked into the sad brown eyes that beseeched him. Looking into them he could see sadness and fear and something else, a haunted look. They were the eyes of a hunted man. He had looked similar in Egypt, but the sadness wasn't there, only the madness.

"What else have you done to yourself?" Bakura murmured. Ryou looked torn for a moment, then showed the tiny scar on his hand, then the gash on his stomach. "Hikari, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I told you," Ryou said, his voice quavering, "I can't tell you." Bakura took the boys' hands and squeezed them gently. "You have to Ryou, I can't sit here and watch you hurt yourself and not know why."

"Please don't," the boy choked out, tears streaming down his cheeks in a torrent. "please don't make me."

"You have to, I don't want to have to have you committed." Ryou's eyes went wide.

"You. You wouldn't."

"I'll have to if you don't. . . "

"No!" Ryou screamed, backing away.

"Ryou, what?. . ." Ryou suddenly stiffened, face going a ghostly gray. "No," he whispered through clenched teeth.

"Will you please tell me?"

Ryou shivered, then spilled a torrent of words. "Th. There are these. These voices in my head." Bakura gave him a starange look. "Ye. Yes, I know I'm c. crazy, but they're there, and they. They won't stop un. Unless there. There is a physically painful experience." He shuddered and the yami watched Ryou's muscles cramp, his eyes clamp shut. "They won't leave me alone, they won't go away." He whimpered.

Bakura opened his mouth to ask more, he was really worried, but then Ryou flopped to the ground, curling in on himself and whimpering softly. "No, please, no." he moaned, trying to get to his feet.

"Ryou? . . . Hikari?" but his questions seemed to fall on dead ears. He thought the boy had gone into some weird coma, but then he screamed.

"Help me Bakura!"

"What. . . "

"Please." This wasn't a scream, but a desperate whimper.

"What should I do. Ryou?"

"Pain, please." Came the groan. "Use the ring, I don't care, just help me." Tears poured out of Ryou's eyes as he seemed to be shrinking.

"I couldn't, you'd die."

"I am!" he sobbed, struggling to his knees. "I am dying, please." Bakura saw that Ryou was right, and that he had no choice. He summoned a small amount of energy and pushed it into the ring.

He had intended to shock the boy lightly, get him out of whatever trance he was in, but the ring had it's own plans. All of the points drove themselves into the flesh of Ryou's chest. He screamed and fell backwards, tumbling to the floor unconscious.

"Ryou!" Bakura leapt forward, grabbing Ryou's shoulders. He shook him, lightly slapping his face, but the boy didn't stir. His chest was red with blood which dripped to the floor and got on Bakura's hands as he investigated the wounds. They were deep, the small amount of energy had gone much farther then he had intended. "Don't you dare die on me Ryou." He muttered, putting his ear close to the boy's mouth. Ryou was breathing, all be it shallowly.

He got to his knees, he didn't know what to do. You couldn't just bandage this stuff, Ryou needed proper medical care, but he couldn't drive. Being 3 thousand years old made you rather idiotic at modern things, which was why Bakura had never gotten his license, he had crashed 2 cars in driving lessons with Ryou, so that had finished htat. He could just take the car, but the risk of getting pulled over and delayed would not be one he would take. He didn't know if it was right, or if it would hurt Ryou, but he just had to get him out of this room. He lifted the boy off the floor and rushed downstairs, propping him up on the couch. The small particle of medical knowledge he possessed told him to prop Ryou up so that the boy's blood didn't rush to the wound. Then he ran into the kitchen to call someone for help.

He grabbed Ryou's address book off the counter and opened it quickly. The pharaoh was out of the question. The damned baka would probably accuse him of trying to kill his light. The puppy probably wasn't capable of driving a scooter much less a car. He wouldn't ask Seto Kaiba, that prick, and he wouldn't ask Tea or Triston. They were both idiots. Then he saw the Ishtar number. Grabbing the phone he dialed. He needed Malik now.

"Hello, Ishtar residence."

"Isis?"

"Yes, who. . . "

"This is Bakura, is Malik in?"

"No, he's out with Rashid grocery shopping." There was a slight tone of amusement in the woman's voice, but Bakura ignored that for now. Well, if Malik wasn't in then he supposed Isis would be just as good as anyone.

"Isis, I need your help."

"Alright, with what?"

"I can't explain everything, but something happened to Ryou, and I tried to shock him out of it with the ring,"

"Some sort of trance?" "

Yes, but when I tried to get him out of it with the ring it didn't shock him, it stabbed him with the points."

"oh my, how bad does it look?"

"Really bad, he's bleeding all over and I need to get him to the hospital, but I can't dri,"

"Don't say anything, I'll be right over."

"Thank,"

"Bakura, listen to me, make sure he's propped up, almost sitting, and put something over the cuts, I don't care what, just something. Then get him so that he's sitting in the middle of some sort of blanket, we'll need him to be on something to get him to my car, just to wrap him in. Is he conscious?"

"No, he passed out. Isis,"

"Yes?"

"With the points...that's how I. . . killed other hosts." There was silence for a moment.

"Bakura, snap out of it, it wasn't your fault and you know it." Her voice was ferm and commanding. "You would lay your life on the lne for Ryou, and if you had to do this to help him then I know you did it for the right reasons." He didn't say anything. "I'll be right over." And she hung up.

He went into the living room and grabbed one of the throw pillows, pressing it to Ryou's chest. The boy moaned softly but didn't move. "Come on Ryou, just a little longer." Bakura whispered, wiping the sweat from Ryou's face. He needed to know what was going on, what had happened, should he get Ryou help? He doubted that whatever this was that it could be cured by doctors. The millennium item holders were usually more cecetable to having incurable problems if they got any, because their minds didn't have a far link from the shadow realm.

He was pulling the pillow away to check the wounds when Isis swept through the door. She said nothing, just laid Ryou flat on his back, gesturing to Bakura. "In my car." Was all she said. Bakura lifted his hikari into his arms and rushed out of the house.

Isis had the back door wide open. "Set him in here, you'll have to ride with him to keep him steady." She herself climbed into the front seat and as soon as Bakura had Ryou flat across the back seat, his head resting in Bakura's lap she took off.

"Should you be going this fast?"

"I can't hurt him with speed, hsave you seen how bad he's bleeding? If we do't hurry he'll bleed to death." Bakura nodded, gripping Ryou's shoulders tightly as they went speeding towards the hospital.

As they swung into the parking lot Isis stopped sharply, sending Bakura's head into the back of the front seat. "If they ask what happened we can't say he fell, there are ten holes in his chest, but he fell on his ring, on the concrete, that's true enough." Bakura nodded and climbed out of the car, holding his bundle tightly to himself.

Isis ran in ahead of him and someone was calling a stretcher which was rushed into the room. A nurse took Ryou from his arms and they rushed him off to the emergency room. One nurse stayed to explain.

"They're taking him to the ER, but by the looks of it we may have to put him under sedation, if he wakes up with half his chest ripped open it may not be good. There is a waiting room for the 2 of you to wait in." she pointed to a small grouping of chairs. Isis grabbed Bakura's hand and led him over, pushing him into a chair and sitting down next to him.

"He'll be fne." She said, watching Bakura's tight face. "You don't give him enough credit, that kid's tougher then you know."

"I give him plenty of credit, I know how tough he is. He survived 3 years with me." Isis almost laughed, but then her face got serious.

"Bakura, he's had the ring for 5 years. What do you mean?" Bakura sighed heavily.

"I guess you guys moved here to late to see that or to be told. We've, well, I mean I've tried to forget." Isis was watching him through those piercing eyes of hers. "Every day." Bakura said bitterly. "Every day I gave that kid living hell. I enjoyed it, I was angry, deprived of vengeance against Yami and unable to vent. I was afraid of where I found myself, and of being ruled by a boy so. . . so, weak." The word seemed to make it's own stab mark into Bakura's chest.

"You hurt him?" Isis asked, looking horrified.

"Yes, it was often, and it was everyday, many times a day. I beat the shit out of him just to make him scream, because he never did." They were silent for a moment, Isis trying to see the murderous bastard in the face of the worried friend, and Bakura running to avoid being diluged with horrible memories. Finally Isis spoke.

"Why did you stop?" Bakura shivered.

"Because he screamed." Tears pooled in the spirit's eyes. "Because, before that he only begged and cried, that day he screamed and then tried to throw himself out of his bedroom window. I stopped him, but he. He pulled away and slit his wrists with his letter opener." Bakura wiped the tears from his eyes roughly. "He. He told me that he. That he hoped that I would drown in his blood, and that he wished me into the deepest pit of hell. That he hoped. Hoped I would suffer eternal pain in immortality. I hope that you live forever Bakura, and that you suffer every god damned day of your existence. Suffer for eternity you bastard. Those were his last words before he passed out. I took him to the hospital, they saved him, and I haven't touched him since. We've both been. Been trying to heal and forget." Isis looked bewildered, like she'd been hit in the face by a weight.

"I never thought. Knew"

"We don't talk about it anymore, the pharaoh has even slightly forgiven me, if not completely." Isis opened her mouth to continue when a doctor came over to them.

"Are you this boy's family?"

"I am, brother." Bakura said.

"Well, Mr. Bakura, your brother is in poor condition. He came through decently well, we just had to sew him up, but he lost a lot of blood. We believe a transfusion is necessary. Would you mind being blood tested?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, then come with me. Your friend may come too if you like." Bakura raised a brow at Isis. She sat for just a second, then wiped her eyes and stood to follow.

After the blood test they shoved another needle into him. This filled a large bag with his blood.

"Why aren't they hooking me directly up to him?" Bakura asked the nurse who stood by him.

"Because he's in a sterile room right now while he had open wounds, so they can't let you in there." She checked the bag, which was full, took it off the pole and took the needle form his arm. "Have your friend help you to the next room, there's some food there to replenish you." Isis offered a hand and he got up, feeling dizzy.

"Come on Baku," she said and he glared at her.

After he had eaten they returned to the waiting room where they sat in silence. Bakura looked satisfied.

"What're you thinking about?" Isis asked.

"Blood for blood." Bakura said softly. "The blood he lost last time I have repaid."

()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Well, not a cliffy exactly, but something like it. Did you all enjoy? Hope so. I wrote the end of this at 4 A.M, so it may be a little strange.

About the abuse thing, I didn't bring that in there for kicks. It actually DOES have a point in the story later on.

Well, thanks for reading and I hopes you has a good day.

Cali: get up to early and there goes the grammer.

Never had good grammer ::yawns::

Hope you enjoyed this!

Review!

TTFN

Katia-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Self Destruct

By Katia-chan

A/N: Resurrection of a fic, one of the most noble of causes. I really am trying to update things that have been long abandoned, and even a few that haven't. I hope you can all forgive my lack of chapters. I don't have much of a life outside school, and I'm really busy, at least I have been, so please forgive me!

This fic did go through spell check, but if I missed some wording or something please let me know so I can fix it.

Arigato!

Enjoy!

BBB

They waited together for another hour or so and then the same doctor came to speak with them.

"He's in intensive care, but soon to be moved to a normal ward. If you two would like to see him?" Bakura jumped to his feet and Isis got up and they both followed the doctor.

"Is he conscious?" Isis asked, jogging to keep up with Bakura.

"No, it may be a while. We had to sedate him heavily to keep him unconscious until the morpheme kicked in, but he should come around in the next hour or two." The doctor waved a hand at the door. "He's in there, if you wouldn't mind only taking a few minutes, we'd really rather he rest alone, but since this was quite a bad accident I'm willing to be lenient with time restrictions, since he's out of critical condition."

"Thank you." Isis said, and then followed Bakura into the room.

The white haired spirit stood over the bed, looking at Ryou with anguish plastered on his face. "I can't believe I did this to him." He murmured, touching Ryou's bandages lightly.

"If what you tell me is true, then this wasn't your fault, though I'd like to know why you were trying to shock him in the first place?" Bakura stared down at his hikari and sighed. He had to tell her, he owed her that much at least for saving Ryou's life.

"I don't even know for sure what's going on, but he told me. He told me he hears voices." He stopped and looked at Isis's face. She was as impassive as usual, but he could see the doubt in her eyes. "I know, that's what I thought, he's lost his mind, but then he started screaming. He got all pale and he fell on the floor. He pleaded with me to hurt him, any way possible. From what he told me earlier that was all that would make the voices go away, pain." Bakura balled his hands into fists and stared angrily at the little red lines from his nails.

"So, he asked you to hurt him?" Isis looked confused, and scared.

"Yes, he begged me, and if you had seen his face you would have done it too. He was so afraid." Bakura trailed off softly and then grabbed Isis's hand. "You have to believe me; do you think I would have done this for no good reason?"

"I know you didn't, relax. I'm just curious." She said no more for a minute, and then took his hand. "We should let him rest." Bakura nodded and allowed himself to be lead from the room.

When they got back to the waiting room Isis sat him down and then went and got them both Styrofoam cups of coffee. "Drink up, you look terrible." He took the cup and sipped it gratefully.

"You're a godsend, you know that?"

"I keep trying to tell Malik that, but he won't seem to listen." Her usually expressionless face shone with amusement and Bakura chuckled. Who'd have thought that the all mighty Isis, seer of the future would ever smile like that, especially after all the Ishtar family had been through.

BBB

It was a few hours later when they were informed that he had been moved to a normal ward. They decided to grab dinner before going up.

As they ate neither spoke, both were afraid of what they would find if they found the younger boy awake.

Finishing up they went upstairs to the room. Isis knocked, but when they received no answer she just opened the door. Ryou lay on the bed, sleeping soundly.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps." Isis said, brushing his hair away from his face.

"I know, I love to watch him sleep. It's so. . . "But he said no more. Ryou's body tensed and both stared in horror as he opened his mouth to scream.

"He won't wake up." Bakura gasped. "The sleeping meds are to strong. What are we going to do? This is exactly what happened last time, except he was awake." Isis looked around the room, looking lost.

Meanwhile Ryou had gone it appeared. His body was tight and cramped, his arms and legs shook and he was breathing shallowly. Before he could think Bakura leaned forward and pressed a hand hard across Ryou's chest. The boy jolted, groaned and then lay still.

"That, was the most horrifying thing I've seen in a long time." Isis said, staring at Ryou.

"I know," Bakura said, wiping Ryou's face with a washcloth from the bathroom. "Isis?"

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking, is there any way you could use the necklace, find out what's making him this way?" She looked skeptically at the jewelry around her neck, and then removed it and placed the eye on the boy's forehead.

Bakura watched in apprehensive silence as her body went rigid and her hands clenched the necklace, her face blank. This lasted for a few minutes and then she relaxed.

"What did you see?" Bakura asked. Isis wiped the sweat from her face and caught her breath. Her body came out of trances slowly, so she just shook her head. Nothing.

BBB

Isis fought not to show the tears in her eyes. She was bound by the rules of magic, to not give away anything she saw, but even more now were the bounds of friendship. How could she tell Bakura that all this was his fault?

BBB

A/N: Well, it's not good, but it is a chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's short.

Review!

TTFN

Katia-chan


End file.
